Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massive multiplayer online games, such as Second Life® which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries, or both. Other examples of virtual universes include Project Entropia Universe®, a trademark of Mindark PE AB in the US, other countries or both; ThereSM.com, a service mark of Makena Technologies, Inc. in the US, other countries or both; Kaneva® Game Platform (KGP), a trademark owned by Kaneva, Inc. in the US, other countries or both.
Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences. These avatars create, manipulate and buy and sell every aspect of their virtual lives. As a result, these virtual universes provide a fertile ground for exchanging items created for use by the avatars that exist in these virtual universes. An illustrative listing of some items that are created and exchanged in a virtual universe include apparel for avatars, animations for a multitude of purposes (e.g., instructional material), avatar accessories (e.g., jewelry, hairpieces, etc.), scripts for performing certain functions in the virtual universes, building components, avatar appearance features, recreation and equipment (e.g., dancing poles), automobiles, etc.
Avatars may find business transactions or shopping assuming the model of internet shopping in the virtual universe limiting or not user friendly. In many instances, consumer avatars may find it time consuming to search for an appropriate item or service that is suitable to their needs. This may apply to personal shopping or even corporate shopping. For example, an avatar making a purchase decision for printer toners may desire assistance for a more informative purchase and to save time.